Użytkownik:Blichacz
Informacje= O mnie Jestem fanem serii Five Nights at Freddy's i serii Metal Gear Solid. Dziabąg Yuuhi'ego i Tarczownik Rojsona. Moje ulubione postacie ( z obydwu uniwersów ) Big Boss - On nie słucha się celowania, to celowanie słucha się jego. Od niego wszystko się zaczęło. To on był ojcem genetycznym trójki braci - Solid Snake'a, Liquid Snake'a i Solidus Snake'a. Foxy - Zawsze lubiłem tę postać ( mimo jego szybkich wyskoków w FNaF 2 ). Lubię go ze względu na grupę FOXHOUND z serii MGS i dla tego, że jest czerwony :). Mangle - Tak samo jak Foxy. Po prostu mam słabość do lisów. P.S. Uważam, że to samica. Czekam na hejt. Solid Snake - Legendarny agent sił specjalnych FOXHOUND. To właśnie jego wysłano na wyspę Shadow Moses by zniszczył ostateczną broń - Metal Gear'a. Syn Big Boss'a i brat Liquida i Solidusa. Hal ,,Otacon" Emmerich - Człowiek, który jest twardszy niż na to wygląda. Przyjaciel Solida. Naukowiec a zarazem haker. Nie był oszczędzany przez życie. Na wyspie Shadow Moses w 2005 roku stracił miłość swojego życia - Sniper Wolf. Na Big Shell w 2009 roku jego przyrodnia siostra, z którą nie widział się od dzieciństwa, zmarła w jego ramionach. Przed jej śmiecią, Otacon wyznał jej, że jego ojciec zabił się gdy dowiedział się, że Otacon ma romans z jej Matką ( żeby nie było - to była PRZYBRANA matka Otacona. Jego prawdziwa matka zmarła dawno przed tym. ). W 2014 roku, znowu na Shadow Moses, stracił kolejną miłość - Naomi Hunter. Człowiek ten jednak mimo wszystko nigdy się nie poddawał. Zawsze pomagał Snake'owi jak tylko mógł. Freddy - Zawsze lubiłem misie. Freddy nie jest tutaj wyjątkiem. Mimo, że w wielu grach ( Far Cry 4 głównie ) zabijały mnie to i tak podziwiałem je za ich siłę i instynkt przetrwania. Toy Freddy - Tak jak powyżej. Bonnie - Jego jumpscare w pierwszej części bardziej mnie bawi niż straszy. W dwójce było inaczej ale Bonnie zawsze będzie mi się kojarzył z piosenką ,,Wiggle" :). Raiden - Może w MGS 2 to był jakiś laluś ale w MGS 4 i Metal Gear Rising: Revenegance to jest jakiś ninja ! Jego dzieciństwo nie było łatwe. Był żołnierzem-dzieckiem pod rozkazami swojego ojca chrzestnego, Solidus Snake'a. Znany pod pseudonimami ,,White Devil" i ,,Jack the Ripper". Postacie, których się boję ( FNaF ) Marionetka - Boje się jej. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę - kiedyś przez nią na zawał serca padnę. Boje się jej głównie dlatego, że ,,Jumpscare" marionetki jest szybki i prze odgłos przy nim. No i... te oczy. Te oczy, które patrzą się na mnie. Straszy mnie też to, że jest tak bardzo podobna do Slendera. Te długie ręce, nogi i ta biała głowa. Inne Scream'ery mnie tak nie straszą. No może prócz... Golden Freddy - Jego ,,Jumpscare" jest drugim najstraszniejszym. Powiedzieć, że jego głowa lecąca na mój ryj była przerażająca to jak powiedzieć, że Godzilla jest duża. Głównie Przeraża mnie brak jego oczu. Postacie, których nienawidzę ( MGS ) Vamp - bezwzględny morderca i szaleniec. Zabija prawie wszystko co się rusza. Wysysa ze swoich ofiar krew. To on zabił siostrę Otacona. Na szczęście, zginął na Shadow Moses w 2014 roku po przez dezaktywacje jego nanomaszyn i pokonaniu przez Raidena. Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * http://jarock.pl/yuuhi-live/ * https://www.youtube.com/user/ROJOV13 * http://www.cdaction.pl/ * https://plug.dj/grabagra |-|Respekt= Daj Punkt Respektu temu użytkownikowi. Respekt!